Perfection is a Dream
by AshaMc
Summary: Kendra and Dean have been together for 5 years. They got together after his final break up from Cassie. Find out what happens when Dean's blast from the past returns.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. The story is still a work in progress. Thanks. If you have any ideas of what you want to see let me know and I will see how I can work it in along with my vision.

I was starting to get very anxious. My stomach was doing flip flops as I mentally tried to calm myself down. Amaya kept running in and out of the living room back to her room to see if he was here yet.

"Mommy is he here yet?" she asked with her hazel green eyes looking up at me. My goodness she looked like her father. The only resemblance she had to me was her caramel skin and her long thick curly hair. Amaya was definitely her father's daughter.

"No sweetie, he's not here yet." I answered her. She shook her head quickly and ran back into her room. I was getting worried. He should have been here by now. I picked up my phone to call him. It rang for a little bit and then went to voicemail.

"Arghhhhh!" I stated placing the phone on the table. I heard keys jingling in the door. Amaya with her super ears ran out of her room.

"He's here. He's here. Daddy's here." she screamed stopping in front of the door so she would be the first thing he saw. The door opened and in Dean walked. He looked like crap but in his line of work it comes with the job.

"There's my angel." he said to her dropping his green duffel bag to the floor and scooping her up in his arms.

"Daddy, I missed you." she answered.

"I missed you too angel." he replied. I got up off the couch and walked towards him. His beautiful green eyes staring at me and I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around him so happy to have him back in one piece even if it would only be for awhile. He pulled away from me to look into my brown eyes.

"How are you?" Dean asked. I laughed at the question.

"I'm glad that you're home. How are you?" I asked him as he stepped further into the house staring into my eyes the whole time. He traced his thumb down the side of my face and moved it to my lips. My heart was beating like a junior high school girl waiting for her first kiss. Dean pressed his lips to mine and I melted. It has been so long since he kissed me. It was so passionate and aggressive that I couldn't wait to put Amaya to bed. We walked over to the couch. Dean had Amaya on his lap and from the looks of things she wasn't going to give that spot up.

"I'm a little bruised but I'll survive." he said answering my question.

"What about your hunt? Did you and Sammy do alright?"

"Yea we ganked some sons of bitches, salted and burned some bones, all in all it was a good day at the office."

"Dean your language please." I said motioning towards Amaya.

"I'm sorry Kendra. I'm still fired up."

"I figured as much."

"The last couple of months, our hunts have been pretty friggin' weird. A shape shifter reliving its favorite monster movies, ghost sickness, and this tops it all with a giant teddy bear." I laughed as he filled me in on his hunting adventures. He was in the middle of telling me about the ghost sickness when I noticed Amaya had fallen asleep. He took her to her room and sat back next to me to finish his story.

"Ok so what about the giant teddy bear?" I asked very intrigued. I always loved when Dean and Sam would talk about their hunting. They got their enthusiasm from their father and Bobby of course.

"Sam and I were in this small town investing some..uhh…it doesn't matter." He looked a little nervous.

"What were you investing Dean?" I said laughing at him. He always tends to think with his downstairs brain so with the looks of things it probably had to do with naked girls.

"Don't worry about it, Kendra." he said trying to get to the main part of the story.

"Let me guess. Naked girls?"

"No that was with the strippers. This one was naked shower girls." He looked at me nervously and I started laughing again.

"I trust you Dean. You know that you can only look." He shook his head yes at me.

"Yea, so Sammy and I were in this town investing about this naked shower girl. We didn't get any leads from that. We ran into a bear hunter who said he saw Big Foot. We saw the tracks and it really was a big foot. We ran into this little girl named Audrey and found out it was her teddy bear."

"How did she get a giant teddy bear?"

"She wished for it at a wishing well. It was so insane. Sam and I saw the teddy bear and we were like what the fuck? Mind you it was a talking teddy bear."

"WHAT??" I asked.

"You shouldn't be so surprised you know what I deal with."

"I know demons, angels, the Devil. Those I get but a giant talking teddy that's pretty strange."

"We see this bear and he's totally bipolar with a bottle of liquor and a Busty Asian Beauties porno mag talking about why is here and all the terrible things in the world."

"Wow that's something." I said walking towards the kitchen.

"Baby, I'm gonna go shower. Sam should be here in a little bit."

"Why didn't he just come straight home with you?"

"He said he had some things to take care of and tell you he'd be home for dinner."

"Ok." I answered as he walked into the bathroom. I started dinner while my mind wandered. It took me back to the beginning of which I guess I should fill you in on………….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm not writing this story in any particular season. Events will not be in order and I will be adding my own spin on certain things. I didn't put this before but I don't own anything Supernatural related (characteristics or storylines or whatever). Kendra, Manuela, Jayson, Brooke, and Amaya are mine but you are free to use them if you choose. Please read and review, good or bad it doesn't matter. Chapters with italics are the past.

Flash Back

_"You have an admirer." My best friend Manuela said to me taking a seat across from me. We were in the Student Lounge having some lunch between classes. _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked her. _

_"The table to the right of us, the guy with the short hair keeps staring at you." I looked over to see who Manuela was referring to. _

_"Cute." I said making eye contact with him. He gave me one of those 'he thinks he's God's gift to women' type of smile letting me know he'd only be after one thing. _

_"He's staring hard." _

_"Manuela please, he's cute but he looks like a horn dog." I replied. _

_"You don't know that. Kendra, it's been six months since you and Jayson broke up. It wouldn't kill you to talk to someone. I'm not telling you to marry him." Manuela said very matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes at her. _

_"You shouldn't care so much about my love life you know."_

_"You don't so I have to. It's pretty boring."_

_"Well I like boring. Boring is good for me." I replied laughing. _

_"And why exactly is boring good for you? You look like a girl who knows how to have a good time." I looked over at the mystery guy pulling a chair to our table. _

_"I'm sorry but you weren't invited into our conversation." I answered. Looking at him up close I realized that he really was cute and he had piercing green eyes. _

_"There is no need to be rude. I'm Manuela and this is my friend Kendra."_

_"I'm Dean and that guy over there is my brother Sam." He said all the while looking at me. He was starting to make me nervous resulting in my uncontrollable smiling. _

_"So you guys go to school here?" I asked Dean. _

_"No, we are just visiting some friends."_

_"Not a girlfriend, right?" I couldn't believe this girl. He laughed at the question. _

_"No not yet." He just thought he was so smooth. Well he kind of was. If this was a year ago, he would have me eating out of the palm of his hands like Manuela. I'm smarter now though. I'm not going to let my life get turned upside down because of some cute guy with a killer smile. _

_"Well Dean, it was nice talking to you but we have to get to class." I said grabbing my bag and Manuela's arm. _

_"Kendra, I would like to talk to you some more and maybe take you out sometime. Can I get you number?"_

_"That's sweet but I'm not interested." I answered walking out of the lounge. _

_"You are unbelievable." Manuela said to me when we reached outside. _

_"What?"_

_"He seemed like a decent guy. You could have given him your number."_

_"Oh whatever, I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Shit." _

_"What is it?" I asked as I stopped walking. _

_"I left my textbook at the table. Save me a seat, I will meet you in class." I told her I would and walked to class. _

_Manuela showed up awhile after I had gotten there. It must have taken her some time to find her textbook. She's always misplacing things. I wasn't able to concentrate during class. I kept thinking about how this chick was trying to pimp me out to Dean. I am not that desperate. I mean Jayson and I were together for two years. So what if I want to take a break from dating. My professor kept droning on about z-scores and t-test. I needed to get some air. Of course when I walked into the hallway, I saw Jayson with his new girlfriend Brooke walking and holding hands. I felt like someone had stabbed me in my heart. I quickly ran in the other direction before he saw me and when I turned the corner, I crashed into someone. _

"_I'm so sorry" I said gathering the papers I had knocked out of their hands. _

"_It's ok." They said. When I looked up I noticed that it was Dean. He smiled at me as he helped me up._

"_You're in a rush?"_

"_No not really. I just saw someone I didn't want to see." He shook his head knowing what I was referring to. He had a funny look on his face so I turned to where he was looking and saw Jayson kissing his girlfriend. _

"_Your ex?"_

"_Yup."' I answered._

"_Well, I think you're way better looking than that girl." He said walking away._

"_Dean" I called to him and he turned around._

"_Sorry for being a bitch earlier. It's been a rough couple of months." He shook his head signaling that he understands and he continued on his way. Walking back to class, Dean was on my mind. Maybe I judged him wrong earlier. I didn't expect him to be so perceptive and respectable. I felt like an ass now. _

_A couple of days had passed and I was really hoping to run into Dean again at the Student Lounge but I never saw him. _

"_He's not here." Manuela said to me. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to sound convincing. _

"_Sure you don't" Manuela stated throwing a fry my way. I retaliated with throwing on in her direction. _

"_See, I told you he was a decent guy. You should have given him your number."_

"_Yea well he's gone now." I sighed walking to class. _

_Chapter 3 when dean calls _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer and very intense. R?R please!!!!! Thank you for all the story and favorite author alerts and reviews.

_Weeks had gone by and I was still dreaming and thinking about Dean. He really made an impression with me. Not even Jayson had me like that. I hated when Manuela was right. Dean was a decent guy that I blew off. I rolled myself out of bed and took care of my morning routine. Stepping back into my room, my phone was flashing that I had a text message. It was Manuela. _

**Hey girlie. Just checking to see if you wanted to hang out later. Text me back.**

_I texted her back informing her that I was taking my Saturday to finish up some homework and to study. _

**Ok ttyl **

_Grabbing a seat at my desk, I took up my Statistics textbook ready to dive in. An hour later, I was bored out of my mind._

_"I should have hung out with Manny today." I said out loud reaching for me phone. It started to ring in my hand. I didn't even look at the Caller ID._

_"Hey Manny, I hate Statistics." _

_"Ummm…Kendra."_

_"Yea. Who is this?" I asked not recognizing the male voice. _

_"Its Dean from a few weeks ago." he said. I stopped breathing for a bit. _

_"Uh hi. What's up?" I sounded so stupid. _

_"Nothing much. My brother and I were going to be in your area so I figured I would give you a call."_

_"Oh ok. Dean, how did you get my number?" _

_"Manuela gave it to me" I laughed when he send that. _

_"That little sneak." I said to him. _

_"Don't be upset with her. I asked her for it." he replied_

_"I'm not upset just surprised. So you're in town visiting some friends again?" I asked him. _

_"Um no Sammy and I are here on…..a….umm….business." He replied. His voice cracked when he said that. I figured he was lying. _

_"What is it that you guys do?"_

_"Ummm…it's a family business." He answered his voice cracking again. _

_"You don't have to tell me your business." I said very defensively. One of the reasons Jayson and I didn't work is because he kept things from me and I couldn't trust him. _

_"Kendra, please don't get like that. What my brother and I do, its…..its very complicated."_

_"Complicated huh?" I said _

_"Yea. Do you want to do something tonight? We could get some dinner or something."_

_"I would like that." I answered. I gave him my address and he said he would pick me up around 8. I was beaming when I got off the phone with him. Quickly, I called Manny and told her. She was glad I accepted and didn't tell him I was going to study. When I got off the phone, I racked my brain for what I was going to wear. My heart was beating so fast. I couldn't believe I was going on a date. This was going to be an interesting night. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok I know I said Chap. 4 would be longer and more intense but this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. R/R please!!! Enjoy **

_Dean picked me up at exactly 8pm. He was punctual and I liked it. By the time I got to the car he was already waiting to open the car door. This guy was scoring major brownie points so far. _

_ "67 Impala. Nice." I said as he pulled off._

_ "You know cars?" he asked. He looked surprised._

_ "I know good cars." I replied smiling at him._

_ "Oh really, and what exactly makes this a good car?" He shifted in his seat so he could face me a little. _

_ "Three-twenty seven 4 –barrel, 275 horses, this car is still bad ass at 42." I started laughing. The look on his face was speechless._

_ "I think I'm in love." Dean said to me. We both laughed as he pulled into Diamond Wednesday's parking lot. _

_ "Table for 2 please." Dean stated to the hostess. She escorted us to our booth and then returned to her post. _

_ "So you were saying your job is complicated earlier, how so?" _

_ "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up." Dean replied laughing. _

_ "I'm very curious as to what you do that you can't just come out and tell me." _

_ "You'll think I'm a freak." _

_ "I don't think I will." _

_ "How about this, I will tell you about my job if at the end of the night you agree to go out with me again." He stated seeming to be very sure that I would agree. _

_ "Deal." I said to him smiling. _

_ "You have the most beautiful brown eyes." He was making me nervous resulting in my uncontrollable smiling. _

_ "Dean, you are nothing like I thought you would be."_

_ "How so?" _

_ "Well for one, you aren't a complete ass. Secondly, you're really sweet. I honestly thought you would be some stupid jerk of a guy and only want to get in my pants but you've really surprised me." I answered. _

_ "Granted, I can be all those things but when I feel that I have a connection with someone, I push all that shit out the window." _

_ "You feel a connection with me already?" I asked _

_ "You could say that." he replied. _

_ "So what's your family like?" I was curious about his family and maybe it would give me some clues as to what the business actually was. _

_ "My mom died when I was four. I don't really remember her much expect that she was beautiful."_

_ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

_ "It's ok. It doesn't bother me to talk about it anymore."_

_ "My dad is the typical American dad. Whatever he says goes and he is the law. Don't even try to question him or it will be World War 3." _

_ "He seems very interesting." I stated._

_ "He's a character but no matter what he will always be my dad."_

_ "Understandable. My mother can be so annoying sometimes but I still love her to death. What about Sam? He's the oldest right." _

_ "Sammy, hell no, I'm the big brother. Sam's cool. He's real smart. He even got into law school. I'm so proud of that kid." The look in is eyes were mixed. He looked happy and sad at the same time. I couldn't put my finger on why. _

_ "Are you alright?" _

_ "I'm good. A lot of stuff has happened in such a short amount of time." He had a serious tone when he said that. _

_ "Care to elaborate?" I asked. He laughed._

_ "You're very persistent."_

_ "You could say that." I answered laughing. We spent the rest of the time talking. He told me stories about his family and I in turn told him about mine. He was very interested in my life. It was very much refreshing. He wanted to know everything from why I chose to major in Special Education to how Manny and I became friends since we are complete opposites. I enjoyed being with him. I found myself beginning to become very comfortable with Dean. That was a good sign. Dean paid the bill and we walked outside towards the car holding hands. _

_ "Ahhhhhhhhhh." I heard a scream come from the end of the parking lot. There was a loud growling sound. It almost sounded like a lion. Dean's hands tensed up in mine. He let me go quickly and forcefully. _

_ "Stay here." he yelled running to the end of the parking lot. I should have listened to him because I couldn't even imagine what I saw as being reality. I headed to wards the end of the parking lot right behind him. _

_ "Oh my God. Oh my God." I screamed when I caught up to him. It was a man, he looked like an animal. His teeth looked like wolves teeth and he had claws for hands. Dean turned to me. _

_ "Kendra, I told you to stay back." He said angrily. I was frozen. I was so in shock, I just couldn't move from the sight. The man was eating the women. Dean pulled a gun from his waste and shot he man. One, two, three, the shots went off and the man collapsed onto the women. Dean walked over to check on the women but she was already deceased. He whipped out his cell to call 911. I was still frozen from shock, I didn't even realize he grabbed me and put me in the Impala. When I finally came to, we were pulling up in front of my house. I was able to speak when he turned off the ignition. _

_ "What was that? Was that guy eating the women? You shot him. Where'd you get the gun from?" I kept rambling on and on until he kissed me to shut me up. His lips distracted me very well. My mind didn't think of the horrible scene from earlier but of hoping Dean doesn't take his lips away from mine. _

_ "Wait." I said pulling away from him._

_ "You want answers?" he asked. _

_ "Yes. No. I don't know." He looked at me and laughed. _

_ "I don't know where to start." he replied. _

_ "The beginning is a good place."_

_ "Ok well the man was a werewolf." He paused waiting to see my reaction. _

_ "Hahaha. You're joking right? They don't exist." I answered_

_ "Actually they do with a bunch of other creatures you couldn't even imagine." _

_ "So what you just shot him with a silver bullet?"_

_ "Yes. I know it's hard to grasp but you know what you saw and your eyes weren't playing tricks on you. You saw his claws and you saw his teeth. Put it all together Kendra." _

_ "Werewolves are real." I stated just to hear the sentence. _

_ "I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me after this. If I were you I'd be freaked out too." I laughed when he said this. _

_ "I'm not exactly freaked out. " He raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, I am a little freaked but I guess it's possible. I mean I have painful crazy visions like the girls you see in those supernatural type shows."_

_ "You have visions?" he asked me. _

_ "Now who's freaked out?" We both laughed at this._

_ "So does this mean you'll agree to go out with me again?"_

_ "Of course it does. I have to give you the opportunity to tell me what else goes bump in the night."_

_ "Tomorrow is gonna be my last night in town. I will explain everything in full then." _

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Just be home around 1pm. We'll go and get lunch and you can ask me everything under the sun. Oh and just so you know Big Foot is a hoax." Dean said laughing. I rolled my eyes at him. _

_ "OK." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. _

_ "Now get to bed, it's been a very long night." _

_ "Good night Dean." I said exiting the car._


	5. Author's Note

Hello all.

I don't know how many of you guys even remember or care about this story since I have left it for so long but new chapters are soon to come as soon as my finals are finished. Thanks for your interest.

AshaMc


	6. Chapter 5

_The night seemed to go on forever. My whole body was anxious. Tomorrow was my big explanation day. My mind couldn't fathom what else Dean would tell me plus I had to figure out what beginning I should start with concerning my visions. _

"_Just tell him the same way I instructed you." I heard my dead grandmother's voice. She was always right about these things. If I listened to her from before I would have started talking to Dean much earlier. Only Manny knew about my special gifts. I honestly couldn't believe I told Dean about them. I must have been in shock about the whole werewolf thing. I rolled over to look at the time. It was 11:30am. I decided to get up now. By the time I was done getting ready, Dean would be here. _

_As I figured, it was 1pm by no time. I walked towards the Impala with my stomach doing flip flops. _

_"Your face looks like how my stomach feels" I said to him kissing his cheek._

_"So I'm guessing you're as anxious as I am?" he asked opening the car door for me. _

_"Most definitely" I replied. He turned the key in the ignition. The drive was silent. I wanted to say something but everything I thought of sounded stupid. Dean glanced over at me every now and then but didn't say a word. We pulled into a motel parking lot. _

_"I thought we were getting lunch?" _

_"I've only had one person in my life that I told about this and that didn't end so well so Sammy and I thought it would be better to talk this out in private."_

_"You told your brother about my visions?"_

_"No. I just told him about you seeing the werewolf." He reached out to touch my chin and looked me in my eyes._

_"Kendra, I would never betray you." He opened the door and I followed suit. He led me to Room 1121. When we entered the room, I saw Sam sitting at a desk with his laptop. _

_"Hey Kendra" Sam said sympathetically._

_"Hey Sam" I said taking a seat on one of the beds. _

_"So…" Dean trailed off._

_"Just start from the beginning Dean." He took a seat next to me. He proceeded to tell me about a yellow eyed demon killing his mother and how it resulted in their Dad becoming a hunter. He told me about a wendigo, vengeful spirits, women in white, demons, shtrigas, and a bunch of other creepy things. The life they lived was intense._

_"Kendra, are you freaked?" Sam asked_

_"A little. I'm trying to wrap my head around all this."_

_"That's pretty much what my family business is." _

_"I see why you move around so much."_

_"Yea. Did you still want to explain about your err…?"_

_"My painfully crazy visions" He shook his head yes._

_"My family comes from a long line of powerful witches. Every generation of the firstborn daughters have special gifts along with our powers. For me its visions and sometimes if I concentrate hard enough I can tap into people's thoughts. My mom is telekinetic and the gift varies amongst my family. I know it's not as intense as your explanation but it is what it is." _

_"See Sammy, we aren't the only freaks on this planet" Dean said laughing. Sam just rolled his eyes._

_"Is he always like this?" I asked Sam. He shook his head yes. _

_"Have you ever tapped into my thoughts?" Dean asked_

_"No"_

_"Did you know I was going to ask that?"_

_"Yes, but only because it was obvious." I answered laughing._

_"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" Dean asked. I took a breath, closed my eyes, and thought about Dean._

_"I know you want me to keep it quiet but I have to tell Manny. She's my best friend and she won't tell. She's kept my secret for years and in regards to my family, they saw you coming years ago."_

_"You can tell Manny" Sam said_

_"Your family knows about me?" Dean asked confused._

_"When I was 15, my grandmother told me about a guy I would meet in a few years. She said he's a special boy who's been through a tragedy. She said I'd recognize him by his black '67 Impala."_

_"Hence your knowledge about my car" Dean stated._

_"Yea" He leaned closer to me and gave his flirty smile._

_"Did she tell you anything else?"_

_"People shouldn't know too much of their future." I replied playfully shoving him._

_"But you know what's going to happen?"_

_"I know a bit but she didn't tell me everything. And no I'm not going to tell you."He leaned closer to me again. _

_"I guess I'll just buckle up for the ride." We started kissing and forgot Sam was in the room._

_"Ehhmm" Sam cleared his throat._

_"Sorry Sam." I said. _

_"I'm sorry to have to say this but we have to be heading out. Dad's gonna be pissed if we take too long."_

_"Yea I know. Kendra do you think you can handle being with me? I'm not going to be around a lot but I will call and come see you when I can." We both stood up from the bed._

_"Dean, I'm not going anywhere." I answered smiling up at him. _

**Present Day**

"Mmmm Mmmm Mmmmm, Dean Winchester I've missed you." I said to him as he walked out the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Don't objectify me woman." He said picking me up bridal style carrying me to our bedroom. I laughed when he said that. Dean placed me on the bed with his lips planting kisses up my body. His lips finally reached mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me.

"Have you been practicing your yoga moves?"

"Excuse me." I said pushing him off me.

"You know, to make you bendy and flexible, like Gumby." I started to laugh.

"Dean Winchester, I haven't seen you in two months and this is how you romance me."

"Come on, that was romantic babe."

"You killed the moment Dean. I'm gonna go start dinner." I got up from the bed, gave him a kiss and headed to the kitchen.

"That Dean will never change." I thought out loud and began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked from behind me.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in." I said giving him a hug. He looked as bad as Dean did. Sam headed to the bathroom to shower as I started dinner.

The burgers and fries were done in no time.

"Dinner smells good Kendra." Dean stated entering the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Romantic." I said sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes at me as he took a seat at the table.

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked

"Nope." Dean and I answered in unison.

"Uncle Sam, you're here." Amaya screamed running towards Sam.

"Hey Ladybug." He responded grabbing her in a hug.

"Amaya, it's time to eat." Dean said

"Okay Daddy." She said taking a seat next to her father. She was the apple of their eyes. These boys doted on her since the day she was born. As tough as they were as hunters, they both turned into pudding when it came to Amaya.

"Kendra, it's been awhile since we've had really good burgers. This was great. Thank you." Sam said kissing me on my cheek.

"Yea, it was great babe." Dean added

"No problem." I answered. The boys cleaned up after dinner while I put Amaya back to bed. We watched television for some time.

"Sam, you look exhausted. You should go to sleep." I said

"Yea, I'm gonna turn in. Good night."

"Night."

"Later Sammy."

"You look beat yourself, Dean."

"I am but I'm staying here with you."

"Dean, go to sleep."

"No." Dean spent the next two hours fighting sleep. His head kept nodding and rolling all over the place. He woke up to me laughing at him.

"This sucks. I can't even stay up to midnight."

"Sweetie, your job takes a lot out of you. You being tired is expected." He got up from the couch and turned to me.

"You coming to bed?"

"Soon. I want to watch this." His phone began to vibrate.

"Oh Dean your phone is ringing."

"Answer it. I'm going to bed." I heard the bedroom door close. I grabbed the phone off the table. I didn't recognize the number and there wasn't a Caller Id.

"Hello." I answered

"Hello." It was an unfamiliar female voice.

"Hello." I said again.

"Um…Hi can I speak to Dean?" she asked.

"He's asleep. May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell him that Cassie called."

Cassie, as in ex-girlfriend Cassie. The girl he was in love with before me Cassie. The only girl he told about his job Cassie. Why was she calling Dean? Why was she calling Dean after midnight? Why did I suddenly feel my life would turn into a horror movie? My heart started to beat faster and faster. This is not cool. Not cool at all.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Please R&R I really appreciate it. **

I tossed and turned all night. I rolled over looking at Dean while he slept peacefully. This must be the first night in two months that he's had a decent night's sleep. His bare chest rose and fell as he inhaled and exhaled followed by a slight snore. It was so wonderful to hear that sound next to me. It had been missing for far too long. Dean was so relaxed next to me while I'm lying awake with my heart practically beating out of my chest with fear and anger. Why did Cassie call Dean? Do they still have contact? These and numerous other questions ran through my mind. I had to clear my head. I had to leave, to get away for awhile. I grabbed my phone off the night table to check the time 8:45am. I texted Manny to tell her I was coming over and I desperately needed to talk to her. I took a quick shower and left a note for Sam and Dean.

**_Went to Manny's_**

**_Kendra_**

Manny's front door was already opened by the time I pulled into her driveway.

"What's going on?" she asked as we took a seat in the living room.

"Dean's ex-girlfriend called last night." I replied as my anger and fear that was temporarily washed away in the shower had returned.

"Did you talk to Dean about it?"

"No, he's still asleep."

"What did he say to her?"

"I answered the phone."

"Oh."

"Exactly." I sighed

"You should talk to him. It's probably nothing. Dean doesn't keep things from you."

"I know. It's just with how things happened with Jayson and Brooke, old insecurities are coming back."

"That's understandable but you've forgotten that you've got destiny and magic on your side. Didn't Nana say you and Dean are supposed to be together?"

"Yes but destiny doesn't automatically make my insecurities go away."

"True but don't you have the gift of reading people's minds. Use it on Cassie and see what she's up to."

"I'd have to see her in person so I can get into her head."

"Ok then tap into Dean. If she called once she'll call again. See what he's thinking after he speaks with her."

"This is why you are my best friend." I said giving Manny a hug. My phone started to ring. It was Dean.

"You're not going to answer it?"

"He'll leave message."

"You should go home and talk to him."

"I know" I answered getting more comfortable on her couch.

"Kendra, I meant now. You've been here for hours. He's probably worried."

"Ughh. Fine I'm going. I'll call you later."

I dreaded going to home to Dean. I wondered if Cassie had called again. I stopped at every yellow light and drove the speed limit trying my best to prolong my journey. Amaya greeted me with running and hugs when I entered the house. I made eye contact with Sam and his eyes told me that I was in trouble. My eyes locked with Dean's green eyes. He was upset. The front door closed behind me and it was only then I realized Dean and I were alone.

"Dean I'm so sorry."

"I've been calling you all day."

"I know."

"You can't answer your phone."

"I needed some time to think. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Kendra, I've been gone for two months and the first night I'm back, I wake up and you're gone. It kind of makes me feel that you don't care if I'm here or not."

"Dean, that's not true. I just really had to go see Manny."

"She's your best friend I know but you have her to turn to when I'm not here." Dean was right. Manny will always be here while my time with Dean is always limited. I took a seat on the couch next to him.

"You are absolutely right." I said smiling. He leaned towards me placing his lips on mine. Dean ran his hands through my hair moving slowly down my neck to my stomach. As his kisses became more intense soft moans escaped my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his heat closer to me. Dean wrapped my legs around his waist and with each touch of his fingers my body shivered with excitement. With one quick movement Dean had me sitting up straddling him. He ran his hands softly across my back as our lips explored the others. Suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it." I said in a soft whisper. I knew who it was already and I didn't want this moment to be ruined. Dean lifted me off of him and went to get his phone. He looked at the Caller ID confused. He didn't recognize the number meaning he isn't in contact with her.

"Hello" he said

"Hi Cassie hey it's been a long time."

"Yea I'm still hunting." Dean said laughing.

"Really well congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Well, if I'm around I'll definitely come."

"Um it would be me, Sam, my girlfriend, and my daughter."

"Yes I'm a dad."

"She's four."

"Didn't think that would be me either but I love being a dad."

"No it's cool. You can come by tomorrow around 2."

"Okay see you later."

Dean hung up his phone and took a seat back next to me on the couch. I reached over to kiss him to continue where we had been interrupted but he dodged my arms.

"Baby, I'm not in the mood" he said. He was quiet so I took this time to see what was in his head. There were so many thoughts going through his mind that I really had to concentrate.

_Dean thoughts_

_Cassie's getting married! I thought when I finally hear from her it would be because she misses me and we'd get back together. That dream has long died from the day I met Kendra. She's changed me, her and Amaya. The day I found out I was going to be a dad, best day ever. Kendra and Amaya are my life now. Cassie's a distant memory that will never be. _

"I'm sorry I just blew you off but that phone call surprised me." Dean said finally speaking.

"Who was it?"

"Cassie my ex."

"Oh" I said looking down at my hands. Dean reached out for them and held them.

"I know what you're thinking?"

"Do you?"

"You have nothing to worry about. My life is with you."

"Your life? And what about your heart?"

"My heart is with you."

"She's coming over here?"

"Yea to give me the invitation to her wedding and just to catch up."

"You didn't think to ask if I was okay with that."

"Didn't think it would be a problem." Dean said walking into the bedroom. I followed him.

"Well it makes me a little uncomfortable."

"I'm not going to cancel on her." Dean replied clearly with aggravation in his voice.

"You're not serious. You would rather I be uncomfortable than cancel on your ex." I said angrily. My blood was starting to boil.

"I told you already, I'm with you, I love you."

"I heard you Dean but come on. You're ex calls you and suddenly you're not in the mood. You're always in the mood. How do you think that makes me feel especially when I don't see you everyday?"

"Kendra you need to get your insecurities in check. You knew the life I lived, you knew what you were signing up for." Dean said yelling.

"I don't need to check anything. You're ex calls and your concern for me goes right out the window." I yelled back at him.

"You're overreacting." Dean said grabbing the keys to the Impala.

"I don't think I am. You must still be in love with her." I said as Dean stood in the doorway.

"I love you and only you Kendra but at this moment I don't know why." He slammed the door upon his exit. I was able to catch Dean's last thought as he left the house, "That damn crazy girl doesn't know how much I care about her and her feelings." I know Dean loves me but what the hell does that mean?


	8. Chapter 7

The next day was very quiet. Dean barely spoke to me at breakfast and he spent most of the day listening to his mullet rock.

"You're just going to shut me out?" I asked turning off the radio.

"I don't feel like dealing your buckets of crazy today." Dean replied resuming his music. I shut it off again.

"I'm sorry I annoyed the shit out of you but do you at least understand where I'm coming from?" He walked over to me gave me a hug and kissed me on my head.

"I'm sorry. My mind is a little on edge."

"Because of Cassie?" He shook his head yes.

"Trust me when I say this, it has nothing to do with me having feelings for her."

"Okay."

"Imagine if it was Jayson who practically called you out of the blue."

"I understand." I started laughing

"What's so funny?" He asked confused

"I feel silly."

"Well you should." Dean replied tickling me.

"You're such a jerk." I said hitting him in his arm.

"Babe, watch it I'm fragile." I rolled my eyes at him as I walked out of the bedroom

"You guys done fighting?" Sam asked

"For today." I answered laughing

"That's not funny." Amaya said walking out of her room.

"I know baby." I said smiling at her

"Mommy someone's at the door."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know her but she knows Daddy." Cassie of course and she was right on time. She's got until 3pm to get the hell out of my house.

"You gonna let her in?" Sam asked as the doorbell rang.

"Nah, she and Dean can catch up in the hall." I replied laughing. I opened the door and there she was, my predecessor. Looking at her face to face lessened the intimidation.

"You must be Cassie. I'm Kendra. Come in Dean will be out in a sec."

"Daddy, Cassie's here." Amaya yelled towards the back.

"Alright." Dean yelled back

"She's got some lungs on her." Cassie said

"She gets it from her father." I answered

"Cassie it's good to see you again" Sam said.

"You too." she replied

"Hey Cassie. How are you?" Dean asked. This seemed to be really awkward for him.

"I'm good. I'm good." An awkward period of silence commenced.

"Dean, why don't you and Cassie take a seat at the table and talk?" Dean smiled at me for saving him from the weirdness.

_Cassie's thoughts_

_Damn this boy looks good. I should have never let him go. He's got too much baggage for me to try to get him back. Really didn't expect him to be serious with someone. Really didn't expect him to have a kid either. She's actually pretty cute considering I'm not the mother. Oh well I'll take whatever I can get with Dean to have him back in my life. Now I have to figure out how to break off my imaginary wedding._

Is this chick serious? Honestly I can't believe what I just heard.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Dean can I speak with you." We walked into the bedroom.

"You tapped her mind didn't you?" He asked me as he closed the door.

"Of course. She's not here with good intentions and I want her out. Don't give me any shit about you don't want to be rude or cancel or whatever. I don't care. I want her gone NOW!" He stared at me like I was crazy. He leaned forward and kissed me like just got back from hunting and walked out of the room.

"Cassie, you've gotta go." Dean said. He looked so sexy taking charge like that.

"What? I don't understand." She said

"Look, you're getting married and I'm engaged. It just doesn't make any sense and there is no need for us to be friends."

"You don't mean that, Dean. I'm leaving my fiancé and you know you're only with Kendra because of the kid." I looked at Sam.

"Amaya let's go get some ice cream" he said exiting house.

"You listen to me you little bitch. I will not have you disrespect me and my family in my house. Stop acting like you're not here to slut your way back into Dean's life. Now Dean told you to leave so you're legs should start moving."

"Dean you'll regret not taking me back."

"I've been without you for the last 5 years, didn't miss you then and I won't miss you now." Dean closed the door and turned back to me. I smiled at him.

"When did we get engaged?" I asked as we took a seat on the couch.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now but I didn't know how you felt about it since you never brought it up."

"I didn't bring it up because I know it's not something you wanted to do."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You just didn't seem like marriage was your thing but I guess I was wrong."

"Look at you thinking you know me. Dean Winchester is very complex you see. He's not your ordinary man. He's a maverick."

"Whatever smart ass." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"So babe." Dean said smiling

"Yes"

"I'm in the mood." I laughed

"So babe." I mimicked him

"Yea."

"Where' s my ring?" Dean grabbed me and started tickling me. He chased me to the room.

Hours later

"Damn. I mean . Wow!" Dean kept babbling. We were both drenched with sweat.

"Yea I agree with all of that."

"Those yoga moves were a nice touch." Dean said kissing my cheek

"I bet" I replied laughing. Dean got out of bed and walked over to the vanity. He opened the drawer pulled something out and knelt down by the bed where I was. This moment I didn't expect at all. He took hold of my left hand and placed the most beautiful ring on it. Tears began to stream from my eyes.

"Kendra, from the first day you blew me off I knew I was supposed to be with you." I started laughing.

"Since you've entered my life, everything that has been difficult just seems simple even the Apocalypse. You have made my life easier by standing by me and deciding to be with me isn't always easy. Kendra, I love you and I would be honored if you'd be my wife." I didn't respond. Dean looked at me confused.

"I don't know" I replied

"What? You're joking right?"

"I'm not Dean. How do I know you're done ignoring my feelings and choosing others over me? How do I know you're done with your reckless ideas when it comes to hunting? How do I know when you see a strip club, you'll walk away?"

"You said you didn't mind."

"I lied."

"You know I'm done with all that. Just say yes."

"Yes Dean. I'll marry you."

Perfection was something I always thought happened in dreams. Little did I know perfection is something that happens when you are satisfied with what you're dealing with. For the first time in a long time, I'm at that place. My Perfection, My Dream is Dean Winchester. My life began the day I met him and will probably end if he is to ever leave but I'm riding my perfection rollercoaster and I hope it never ends.


	9. Thought

Thank you to everyone who read my story. Please R&R if you love it or hate it. I have an idea for another story which will be good and will probably make you dislike both the brothers but we will see. So once again thanks and look out for me :-)


End file.
